Last Friday Night
by kiiza
Summary: Redbull vodka y esas ganas estridentes de querer mandar todo a la mierda. ¿Resultado?. Una noche que olvidarás y que pondrá tu mundo de cabeza!. Ufff... si sólo Facebook no fuera el infiltrado testigo que pone a la luz nuestras más locas aventuras.


**LAST FRIDAY NIGHT.**

Nota de autora. 

Chicas para comprender con más facilidad de lectura, tomen nota:

_Cursiva_: pensamientos.

- entre lineas - : diálogos

**Capítulo 1.**

**Party Rock Anthem.**

La música retumbaba en los cristales del ventanal que daban al patio. Los compañeros y amigos iban y venían al ritmo de la juerga y la diversión. Incluso gente que no había visto en su vida aparecía ante sus ojos deslizándose al son de la música.

_¿Quién habría puesto a "Call me maybe" en la radio?. ¿O era esa cancioncilla de moda… mmm… de esa chica-chico que últimamente sonaba tanto en los canales de música, aquella de la vestimenta extraña?. Ahhh no pero sí era esa canción que tan emocionadas tenía las lesbianas, y que incluso las chicas de su escuela que tienen novio tienen pegadísima. Ufff venga, parece que estoy viendo demasiado el MTV y esos programas faránduleros de la televisión. Debería buscarme más casos que resolver en lugar de estar perdiendo mi tiempo con bobadas en la noche. O mejor, bloquear esos canales y dejar sólo la tele deportiva a la espera del Mundial de Fùtbol, ya saben con todo ese cuento de las eliminatorias y previas…_

- Pero hombre y qué haces tirado junto a las escaleras. Con tantas chicas solteras en la casa y tú sólo aquí. No me digas que hasta tu novia te dejo botado! – Se a cerca Hiroshi, compañero de nivel y del fútbol – Venga, tienes que comenzar a celebrar el final del año en lugar de estarte aquí sentado.

Y casi sostenido por un resorte, Shinichi se levanta y lo acompaña. Mejor que estar pensando idioteces, decide hacerle caso a Hiroshi y comienza por servirse otro trago. Ya ni recuerda cuando el tercero se agoto y definitivamente necesita otro, especialmente después de lo que ocurrió hace unos días atrás. Como su mejor amigo de la noche, por lo menos por ésta, Jack Daniel será su compañero fiel, hasta que las velas no ardan…

….

….

….

- Ahhhh se me acabaron todos los cigarros!

- No me mires a mí que sabes que yo no fumo. Fumar mata tus pulmones, ¿sabes?.

- Claro que lo sé!. Pero yo no fumo siempre. Es una cuestión social Ran. Ver gente fumando, hace que me den ganas también de fumar. Además…. Se ve tan cool pasearse con un cigarrillo para que los chicos guapos te vean!. Sin contar que se puede abrir un mundo entero de chicos cuando necesitas fuego para prender la cerrilla….

- Tú no cambias eh Sonoko. jejeje

- ¿Qué me dices Ran?. Con la música tan fuerte apenas te oí….

- Ahh nada importante…. Pero bueno, qué me querías decir.

- Necesito que me acompañes a comprar una cajetilla amiga. No quiero ir sola.

- Pero acaso fumar no te permitía el acceso a un "mundo nuevo". Porque no le pides alguno a los chicos que están aquí en la fiesta. De seguro anda por ahí Kenji o Tetsu.

- Ran, yo fumo mentolados!. Cigarros con sabor a menta!. Los chicos no fuman de esos!. Dios, como se nota que en tu vida has fumado… Son exquisitos y no te dejan mal olor en los labios, la ropa o las manos. Todo queda con un exquisito olor a menta fresca, así que son ideales para la conquista….

- Y esos no pueden conseguirlos aquí también, ya sabes pidiéndole a alguien que tenga… Bien, bien. Ya entendí. No es necesario que empiecen a poner pucheros. Vamos a comprar y yo aprovecho de tomar algo de aire y traerme una redbull – _Con lo poco que he dormido estos días, mejor despierto un poco y mejor si va directo a las venas._

Haciéndose espacio entre la multitud que alborotaba en los pasillos, salieron al fresco de la calle. La música se oía lejana y distante a los pocos pasos que dieron al doblar en la esquina. Unas cuadras más allá se veía abierta una gasolineria y el ruido de los motores paso a impregnar el ambiente.

- ¿Me vas a contar ahora o no, Ran?.. No, no, no. No me vengas con que nada pasa, paso ni ha pasado. Te conozco desde hace años y no me seguiré creyendo el cuento de que aquí no hay ni perro que ladre.

- En verdad, no es nada importante. Es sólo qué…. Olvídalo.

- Pero Ran….

- Te prometo que otro día te cuento. Pero hoy no. Suficiente he tenido con los últimos días, contando únicamente la cantidad de exámenes que dimos y el campeonato para quedar de finalista a la vuelta de la esquina. Sonoko, te lo prometo, pero no me pongas esas caras. Mira, hoy vine para divertirme y olvidar. Para pasarlo bien con todos nuestros compañeros antes del inicio de las vacaciones.

- Muy bien Ran, si eso es que quieres – le dijo a su mejor amiga mientras pagaba la cajetilla y la redbull que acaba de pedirle a la cajera – Y eso es lo que necesitas, pues eso vas a obtener. Y yo soy muy buena en ese campo de experticia. Ya tengo en mente un par de asuntos que podrían ayudarte.

No escucho las últimas frases, dichas inclusive con cierta malicia, por parte de su amiga. Por un par de segundos se despisto al mirar la pantalla de televisión que se encontraba un tanto más allá, cerca de la pequeña zona de comidas. "El gran detective juvenil resolvió hoy otro caso de asesinato", decía el periodista que acababa de aparecer junto a la escena del crimen probablemente ocurrido ese mismo día en la mañana – Lo que tú quieras Sonoko – alcanzo a mencionar antes de despegar la vista de la pantalla con rencor y rabia. Su amiga no alcanzo a verla, ya que con bastante rapidez prefirió desviar la conversación hacia terrenos más superficiales – Al final, sabes qué cosa pasó entre Asuka y Kenshin?.

- Ohhh pues a que no sabes…. – y con eso Sonoko olvido por unos momentos las preguntas que quería hacerle a Ran, aquellas que ella pensaba que estaban asociadas a sus ojeras matutinas, sus espontáneos enojos y especialmente al silencio entre ellos dos, al silencio de ella.

La distancia y el tiempo que había entre la gasolinera y el lugar de la fiesta se paso volando para Ran, aunque Sonoko no dejo de parlotear sobre los últimos pormenores de la relación convertida en telenovela de sus dos compañeros. Al menos ella no tuvo que contestar ninguna pregunta que la incomodara y que le provocaran una insaciables ganas de coger un helado y encerrarse en su cama viendo la tele. Así, eliminando aquellos últimos pensamientos con un movimiento rápido de su cabeza, lo primero que hizo al entrar nuevamente en la fiesta fue coger un vaso y el vodka que aún quedaba restante sobre la nevera. Esta noche iba a mandar todo a la mierda y comenzaría preparándose una mezcla que le permitiera permanecer de pie y conciente por un tiempo más, el suficiente para bailar y adueñarse de esa pista de baile.

Al ver lo que acababa de hacer su amiga, Sonoko sólo atino a sonreír y menear la cabeza. Sabia que cuanto Ran tomaba, todas sus inhibiciones se iban y podía comenzar al fin a relajarse, pues dejaba de enjuiciarse y sobre-analizar las cosas que le ocurrían, lo que no había podido ocurrir o lo que aún estaba condicional en su futuro. Empero, por sobre todo, ella sabía que Ran dejaría de obsesionarse por cierta persona y se divertiría. Así que la dejó, ya más tarde se preocuparía de llevársela consigo a casa para que descansará tranquila la resaca que vendría inexorablemente al día siguiente.

….

Dos horas más tarde, no podía parar de reír. Definitivamente "Big" Mai era el tipo más simpático y divertido que había conocido en toda su vida, aunque sólo llevase 17 años viviéndola. Debía recordar agradecerle a Sonoko por presentárselo, por lo menos en éste había atinado.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca, le sonaba jodidamente entretenida. Y la música de fondo, con ese relampageo y lejanía otorgaban un escenario ideal para disfrutar de todas las idioteces que su nuevo amigo le estaba contando. Esas aventuras locas que había tenido en el tren o la última novedad de las mujeres que se hacían cirugías para agrandar su trasero. "El trasero brazileño". Indiscutiblemente necesitaba salir y conocer más gente como "Big" Mai. En esos momentos no podía creer como se había pasado la vida sin un trago de vodka en la mano y sin su "Big" Mai. Ahora entendía que era eso de "el lado dulce de la vida" de la propaganda de Coca-cola y qué significaba realmente eso de la felicidad y de "dejar vivir". Mañana, apenas se acordara de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en la fiesta, comenzaría con su nueva perogativa. Oh si Señor, la vieja Ran se había ido para no volver, tal y como el año escolar. No tenía puta idea de cómo ni cuándo, pero si fuese año nuevo, ese sería su propósito anual!. Lo juraría por el gato con botas, el paso de la luna de Mickael Jackson, el Vodka, la Coca-cola y las Redbull del mundo. Mañana ella, Ran Mouri, sería una nueva chica.

_Si tan sólo Mickael Jackson me viera, estaría orgulloso de mí _– ¿Sierrto Big Mai?

- Claro, preciosa. Mejor te traigo otro trago. El que tienes en la mano está vacío ya.

- No, no. Ysho mmme paro y lo preparo tal y como me gusta. Con la medida justa que es sólo secreto mío. Jajajaja. Espérame un ratito que sho ya regreso - Y el mundo se da la vuelta en cuando Ran se para – Ups, parece que la casa se esta moviendo. No será que tiemble así como en Italia Big Mai. Jajajajaja. No, en serio. Sho puedo solita…. Viste, sí ya lo conseguí. Ahora sí espérame un tantito.

Al tercer intento, Ran pudo pararse sin la ayuda de nadie. Aguardo un par de segundos y se hizo de toda la compostura posible para parecer una chica no-ebria. Esa era una de sus áreas de experticia. Disimular los grados de alcohol que acaba a de tomar. Todo estaba en el balance y la concentración, herramientas que había aprendido hace años atrás en los primeros entrenamientos de karate y que en circunstancias como ésta le eran de mucha utilidad. Nadie podía fingir como ella y mucho menos llegar a decir que había quedado hecha bolsa en la fiesta.

A paso lento y calmada, llego a la cocina donde se preparó nuevamente un vaso, esta vez sí lo hizo un poco más suave que el anterior. No quería que la fiesta terminará tan pronto….

- Así que conversando con ese guapeton eh?. Parece que no tengo tan mal ojo como tú me decías.

Y al escuchar a su amiga, toda la compostura se fue entonces a la mierda…

- Sonoko!. Amigaaaa. Tú sabes que te quiero musssshoooo, no?. Eres mí mejshoo amiiiiggggaaaa en el munddooo enteroooooo! – Dijo Ran antes de caer en un abrazo sorpresivo a quien llevaba siendo su mejor amiga desde hace 10 años.

- Si yo también te quiero amiga – comentó Sonoko al momento de abrazarla y sostenerla, pues Ran cargo todo su peso en ella en cuestión de segundos – Mejor vamos a sentarnos en el patio para tomar aire fresco, ya?. Nooo, no te preocupes – dijo entonces Sonoko ante el puchero que Ran comenzaba a mostrar en su rostro y que era el primer indicio de cualquier forma de resistencia que pudiera mostrar en estos instantes de poca cordura - Deja el trago ahí y yo regreso por él más tarde y te lo llevo. Si, te lo prometo. Vamos, vamos. Mira que allá fuera hay muchas cosas que puedes mirar.

- Como el gato con botas! – respondio Ran al fin mientras su cuerpo volvía a mostrarse liviano y con la gracia de una deportista con todo el futuro por delante. O al menos aquel que se encontraba fuera de la casa, el ruido y la fiesta.

Algo seguro de todo esto deducía Sonoko: 1. Ran lo estaba pasando increíble; 2. No había seguido pensando en ese estúpido detective; 3. Mikol, el estudiante extranjero, había sido un buen acierto. Y por supuesto: 4. Su mejor amiga estaba comenzado a quedar completa y absolutamente alcoholizada, aunque de momento parecía seguir conciente, lo suficiente para ser capaz de mantener la postura ante el resto de sus compañeros.

…

Al otro día, Ran despertaría con una gran resaca, olor a vomito en su larga cabellera y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro a pesar del dolor de cabeza que asomó en su cuerpo en el mismo instante que abría las cortinas del cuarto donde estaba. Sí, la noche anterior había ido a una excelente fiesta y su plan para comenzar estilo "Borrón y cuenta nueva" iba a ponerlo en pie, exactamente después de ir al baño y coger un analgésico urgente.

En el camino se topo con una durmiente Sonoko, los estragos de la fiesta anterior sumergidas aún en la habitación de su amiga y su celular. Sin embargo, con cuidado de no pisar nada que acabase con ella en el suelo, no se dio el tiempo de mirar su teléfono y notar que en el habían, al menos, unos 25 mensajes acumulados de Facebook y otro grupo de llamadas perdidas que tintineaban en la pantalla reclamando su urgencia. Si, la noche anterior habían ocurrido muchas cosas y la mayoría de ellas no las había hecho solas... y mucho menos alejada de la publicad que podría producir una foto subida en Factbook un poco subida de tono.

_Continuara…_

_Continuara…._

_Continuara…._

….

….

….

NA: Chicas, hace tiempo ya que vengo con esta historia dándole vueltas a mi cabeza y espero que les guste. Creo que se vino a colar en mi mente desde la primera vez que escuche la canción "Last Friday Night" de Katy Perry… así que… siii… mucho tiempo. Pero la falta de espacio en mi agenda me impedía poner manos a la obra y ponerme al fin a escribir.

Sobre la historia, creo que serán sólo un par de capítulos más. Al menos uno, mucho más largo que este, donde se antojan todos los detalles que ocurrieron en la fiesta!. Y que claro eran imposible de poner aquí pues ni la misma Ran los recuerda jijijij. ¿Se les ocurre alguna de esas locuras?. Yo tengo muchas ideas en mi mente.

Espero que se animen y la sigan.

Nos estamos leyendo!.

Pd: Escribí el capítulo escuchando la canción "Party Rock Anthem" de LMFAO y los invito a escucharla para ponerse en sintonía jeje.


End file.
